shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Fleet General Orders
GENERAL ORDERS OF SHADOW FLEET PLEASE NOTE: These rules do not cover every topic; they provide a framework by which the fleet is governed. 1. All characters must be original and have a full biography created by their players. They must not copy canon Star Trek characters (Kirk, Spock, Picard etc.). It is for the Commanding Officer (or the Cheif of Staff in their absence) to determine the final acceptability of any character information. Characters are the property of the players creating them and may not be used without their consent save for moving the plot on in a minor and acceptable manner. 2. Regardless of any previous simming experience, a Commanding Officer may require a Fleet Member to sit and pass the Cadet Academy. Until the Fleet Member has passed the Cadet Academy, they may hold rank no higher than Lieutenant (Junior Grade). 3. ((for web based players only)) You will normally be required to post once every fortnight (2 weeks). If you fail do so, you will be given one week's "grace" to post and thereafter you will be removed from the sim. COs may demand different posting requirements than under this General Order and they will inform you of those and you must abide by them. Any amendments to the 2-week general posting requirement must be made clear to unit members by the Commanding Officer upon joining and be posted on the unit website. 4. ((for web based players only)) If you are unable to post for a time, then you may ask for a Leave of Absence (LOA) from your CO, stating when you expect to return. COs should not refuse a request for LOA. Similarly, personnel should not abuse the LOA system. 5. It is for your Commanding Officer to determine promotions/demotions and appointments at their discretion, up to Lt Commander. ranks beyond Lt Commander must first pass a board of review conducted by the Fleet Command. There are limits on what ranks may hold what positions but allowances can usually be made in certain circumstances. 6. ((for web based players only)) It is the COs sole right to start or end a mission. You should not interfere substantially with the storyline such as finishing the mission early. Please speak to your CO if you wish to substantially change the plot. 7. All Shadow Fleet sims shall, by default, have a minimum age limit of “13+”. Sims may apply to have a limit of “15+” or “18+” and must comply with the Shadow Fleet Equal Opportunities Policy in doing so. Unless an applicant is below the age limit for a sim which has properly applied for and gained a higher age limit under the EOP, it is against the EOP to reject an application based solely on the grounds of age. Regardless of a sim’s age limit, language must, at all times, be proper and polite and respectful of other Fleet Members. Fleet Members must exercise good judgment about what is acceptable. Under no circumstances will pornographic or gratuitously violent material be allowed. If in doubt, a player should err on the side of caution. 8. Please be realistic. There are no such things as nebula-sized quintuple-nacelled Galaxy Classes. If you have 2% structural integrity remaining, you are likely to retreat and repair rather than perform an attack on the Borg home world. 9. ((for web based players only)) You only have 5 posting characters within the whole of Shadow Fleet. Of these, only one may be a Commanding Officer. You may only have one character per unit. At least one character must be posting. 10. ((for web based players only)) In addition to the 5 characters in General Order 9, you may have an additional 2 non-posting characters (i.e. Fleet Staff personnel.) No character may occupy more than one position,with one exception. As long as a character gets promoted through the chain of command, they have the option to hold their Fleet staff position as well as their Commanding Officer position as the same character. 11. All Fleet Council Members have one vote. All Fleet Council members are required to vote in any poll put to them, unless they have submitted a Leave of Absence notice to the Fleet Command as outlined in General Order 04. If a Fleet Council member feels they have a conflict of interest in a matter, they should declare that to the Fleet Council. The Fleet Command shall decide if they may vote or discuss the matter, and may exempt them from the voting requirement if necessary. The Fleet Command shall decide the procedures and rules for the Fleet Council. 12. Shadow Fleet reserves the absolute right to request and require the removal of any player who is deemed to constitute a risk to the safe gaming environment. A player will be deemed to constitute such a risk by the collective agreement of the Fleet Command, the Judge Advocate General and the next senior member of the Office as determined by the Standing Orders of the Office. The Judge Advocate-General shall also be understood to mean the Acting Judge-Advocate-General or the Commissioners for the Execution of the Office of the Judge Advocate-General. 13. If a Commanding Officer resigns his/her position as Commanding Officer of a sim, he/she will be unable to command a sim in Shadow Fleet for a period of ninety (90) days, effective from the date of the resignation. The Commanding Officer has a period of seven (7) days, effective from the date of resignation, to withdraw their resignation, and regain their command. After that date, if there is a substantial reason for shortening or suspending this rule, they may submit a written request to the Fleet Command asking for shortening or suspending this rule. 14. If any Fleet Member is deemed to be on unexplained leave of absence for a period of two weeks or more, dated from the last communication, the Fleet Command or the relevant superior officer may petition the Office of the Judge Advocate General to have the Member removed from office. The Office of the Judge Advocate General may, at its discretion, permit a one week extension to the time limit. Fleet Senior Staff Members who have been removed from office under this General Order may appeal their removal to the Office of the Judge Advocate General. If the appeal is successful, their rank shall be restored and they shall be appointed as a Staff Advisor until the next position arises. The same appeal procedure shall apply to any other Fleet Member, with the relative rank and next appropriate office available. Category:Shadow Fleet Documentation